Otis Gen2-Regen
Otis Gen2-Regen (stylised as GeN2-Regen) is a machine room less elevator made by Otis which is part of the Otis Gen2 series. It was introduced in April 2010. Overview Gen2-Regen is the current gearless machine room less elevator model made by both Otis and Xizi Otis/Otis Electric Elevator in China. Designed for low to mid rise buildings with up to 16 and 24 floors, this model is sold in most countries except North America. The Gen2-Regen elevators can be easily identified by its small but fatter maintenance control cabinet on the top floors, and fixtures consists of various unique styles of TFT-LCD floor indicator displays and concave buttons (although there are also other styles of buttons as an option) with blue illumination. Most of these elevators have the XIZI OTIS (now changed to simply Otis) brand listed inside the maintenance control board and the controller (ACD2), but some also have brand listed on the car station. Like most other Gen2 series, this model features the ReGen regenerative drive. When the elevator is traveling upward with lighter load or downward with heavier load, ReGen will convert the reduced potential energy into power energy. The newly converted energy will be filtered and recycled by the ReGen drive and fed back to the internal grid. Specs *Gearless traction, machine room less. *250-2000 kg capacity. *1/1.5/1.6/1.75/2/2.5 m/s speed. *Serves up to 16 or 36 floors. *20, 45, 50, 75, 100 or 125 m of maximum rise. *Single or double entrance. *Center or two speed telescoping side or center opening door. *NGSOK door operating system. *CEDES door sensors. Notable installations Indonesia Jakarta *PIK Avenue Mall *FamilyMart Kelapa Gading *Harmoni Exchange (2016) *FamilyMart Hayam Wuruk *Illigals Hotel & Club *Dipo Tower *Lippo Mall Puri (2014) *All Seasons Hotel Thamrin *Raffles Hotel Jakarta (2012) Bali *Melià Bali (2016, replacement from 1985 Schindler elevators) *Hilton Garden Inn Bali Ngurah Rai Airport (2015) *Lippo Mall Kuta & Aryaduta Hotel (2013) *Citadines ApartHotel Kuta Beach (2013) *Padma Resort Legian (2010 and 2014) *Serela Legian Hotel (2015) *The Stones Legian (2010) *Sing Ken Ken Lifestyle Boutique Hotel (2012) *Alila Seminyak (2014) *Plataran Resort Ubud (2013) Other cities *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport Terminal 2, Cengkareng, Banten *Airport HUB, Cengkareng, Banten **Swiss-Belhotel Airport *Mall @ Alam Sutera, Serpong, Tangerang, Banten (2012) *The Prominence Office Tower, Serpong, Tangerang, Banten *Grand Galaxy Park, Bekasi *Padma Hotel Bandung, Bandung *Prima In Hotel, Yogyakarta (2015) *Ibis Budget Semarang, Semarang *Amartahills Hotel and Resort, Batu (2015) *Suroboyo Pedestrian Footbridge, Surabaya (2016) *Swiss-Belinn Panakkukang, Makassar *Center Point Mall, Medan Malaysia *Fahrenheit 88, Kuala Lumpur *Setia City Mall, Shah Alam, Selangor *Birch Regency, Georgetown, Penang Thailand Bangkok *B Gallery Fashion Arena, Bangkok *The Up Rama 3, Bangkok *The Sense Pinklao, Bangkok *Huachiew Hospital, Bangkok *Talad Phahurat, Bangkok *Hua Chiew Hospital, Bangkok (New Building) *Thanya Shopping Park, Bangkok Other cities *The Salaya Mall, Nakhom Pathom *Imagine Village, Pathumthani *BTS Samrong Station, Samut Prakarn *Premium Outlet Udonthani, Udon Thani Other countries *Some stations of the Shanghai Metro, Shanghai, China *Macau LRT, Macau (under construction) *Mumbai Metro, Mumbai, India *The Avenues, Kuwait *Salalah International Airport, Salalah, Oman *Blue Route Mall, Cape Town, Africa *Panama Metro, Panama City, Panama *Santo Domingo Metro, Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic *Donetskaya Street 30, Moscow, Russia External links *Otis Gen2-Regen (Otis Mexico) Category:Elevator models Category:Machine room less elevator models Category:Otis elevator models